deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bane vs. Kingpin
Bane vs Kingpin.jpg|Xenon Bond backgrounder (351).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Bane vs Kingpin sb.jpg|Simbiothero Bane_Kingpin_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa What-if Death Battle Bane vs. Kingpin.jpg|Venage237 Bane vs. Kingpin is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. GameboyAdv & Ahomeschoolingroudon= (Written by GameboyAdv and Ahomeschoolingroudon) Description Marvel vs DC! It's the battle of the intelligent brutes! Interlude Wiz: These two combine brains and brawn to become a deadly force. Boomstick: Bane, the man who broke the Bat. Wiz: And Kingpin, the crime lord of New York City. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bane (Analysis by ahomeschoolingroudon) Wiz: Batman is one of the most respected characters in all of fiction. Being able to take on thugs and certain fighters of justice. Boomstick: But, in the criminal underworld there was the man who broke the bat, Dorrance. A.K.A Bane. But there’s more to this back breaking gimp mask wearing assassin than meets the eye. Wiz: Indeed, born into a life sentence for the crimes of his father he was raised in the harsh prison Peña Dura also known as the Hard Rock. Boomstick: I’ve also got a Hard Rock if you know what I’m s-''' Wiz: Life grew hellish for the child after being born. He constantly feared the violent nature within the prison. Even when being protected by two other inmates. '''Boomstick: His fears eventually became a reality when he was confronted by an inmate with a knife. But he finally got the courage and killed the inmate. But he was then taken into an isolation cell for his murders. Because the Warden can’t allow this kid to be awesome. Wiz: With him being isolated he spent a majority of his time exercising. Strengthening his mind and body, even when he was released from it. Boomstick: He was eventually used for an experiment of a drug called, Venom. Reminds me of a certain character.. Wiz: Ugh. Everyone else may not have survived but Bane managed to get superhuman strength. However he managed to fake his death to escape the prison and forged a group of thugs to create a new supply of Venom with a sample he had stolen Boomstick: With a device to feed it to his brain to boot! Wiz: With this drug he is able to enhance his strength to lift 2-3 tons even though he can boost it to over 4 tons with increase doses. Enhance his speed and reflexes. And give him superhuman stamina, durability & regeneration Boomstick: But don’t let his appearance fool you. He has a Genius-Level intellect. And is one of Batman’s most intelligent foes. Wiz: He’s highly devious and cunning. And highly gifted in tactician. Boomstick: But, even without the Venom drug he’s still highly capable. He’s broken Killer Croc’s bones, shrug off bullets to the shoulder, snapping steel cables and keep up with the more slender member of the Secret Six with ease. Wiz: All without the Venom drug. Boomstick: Yeah, he’s basically the criminal version of Lance Armstrong. And as the nickname implies he’s broken Batman’s back before Wiz: However, Bane’s greatest weakness is Venom Addiction. To the point where he needs Venom in order to get through a normal day. Failure to receive the drug it would leave Bane with extreme pain and become weakened. Boomstick: But, there’s a reason why he’s the ruler of Gotham City’s criminal underworld. Bane: When we fought before, I broke the bat. Today, I break the man. Kingpin analysis by GameboyAdv Wiz: One man has more power over the city of New York than any other criminal in the Marvel Universe. His name is the Kingpin. Boomstick: He didn't start out that way though. In childhood Wilson Fisk was looked down upon by his douchebag father, because of his weight or some shit. Wiz: Eventually after being arrested, he began working out until he became a juggernaut of strength. He then used his intellect to start a criminal empire. Boomstick: Wait what? There's no way that fatass is- Kingpin grabs Spider-Man and begins crushing him Kingpin: Approximately two percent of my body weight is fat. Allow me to show you what 350 pounds of muscle is capable of Boomstick; Holy shit! Wiz: He may still look tubby, but in reality he's a POWERHOUSE, being able to lift up to ten freaking tons. Boomstick: The guy tanks hits from goddamn SPIDERMAN. You know, the guy who knocks out dinosaurs in one punch! Wiz: Not only that, but he has an Obliterator Cane. Boomstick: A cane? That's his weapon? Wiz: Well it can do this. Shows cane firing a laser that destroys a handgun Boomstick: Holy fuck! He also has a pin that contains sleeping gas. Wiz: He has a genius intellect and often uses it in battle. Boomstick: His favorite technique is giving you a nice hug to make you feel all the better. What a softie. Who even cares he can crush a human spine by doing it? It's the thought that counts. Wiz:... Boomstick: What? Wiz: Nothing. Anyway, The Kingpin is a deadly force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: Don't fuck with the fat guy. Kingpin: I wanted to make this city something better than it is. Something beautiful! You took that away from me! You took everything from me! I'm gonna kill you! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miU-hCMfFKY Kingpin is sitting at his desk, when he gets a call. He picks up the phone. Henchman: Boss help there's some giant guy here killing everyone OH JESUS CHRI- The sound of a neck breaking is heard and another voice comes on the phone Bane: Greeting Kingpin. I was hoping to have a word about who is going to control this city now. Kingpin: Short conversation my friend. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWWkwV4Bi7Y The phone hangs up and a few moments later, Bane knocks down the door. Kingpin: This is who took down all my men? Some brutish fool in a gimp mask? Kingpin laughs Bane: Don't underestimate me fatty Bane smirks and pumps venom into his system. Kingpin: Same to you. FIGHT! The two villains run at each other and grab each other by their hands. Bane releases and socks Kingpin in the chest. Bane: I'm impressed. You're stronger than you look. Not strong enough though. Bane charges and tries to punch Kingpin again, only for the crime lord to catch his fist with one hand, then punch Bane in the stomach and face. Kingpin walks over to his desk and throws it at Bane. Bane punches through it and runs at Kingpin and kicks him in the chest. Bane picks up a wine bottle off a shelf and smashes it over the head of Kingpin. Fisk shrugs it off and smacks Bane in the face a couple more times. Bane raises both fists above his head but before he can swing down Kingpin bear hugs him. Bane tries to get loose and somehow succeeds. Kingpin: That strong enough for you Nacho Libre? Bane: GGGGRRAAAH! Bane picks up a statue of Kingpin that was in his office and throws it at Kingpin. Kingpin manages to avoid getting his head crushed, but the statue does smack him on the shoulder, knocking him down. Bane pumps more venom into himself. Bane: I will break you! Kingpin: Fat chance! Bane: Fat like you! Both charge once more and both grab each other and look each other in the eyes. Ultimately, Kingpin picks up Bane and throws him out a two story window. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoIg6s-TTj4 Bane crash lands in an alley as Kingpin exits his HQ and gets his fists up Bane: I'll make sure to break your spirit or your body. Kingpin: You're chances are minimal at best. Unfortunate for you. Bane and Kingpin look each other in the eye and rush at each other fists ready. Both exchange blows at each other before they both wind up a punch. Both hit each other with their wind up punch but Kingpin proves to be stronger and sends Bane back. Kingpin: You mindless brute. You stand no chance against I the Kingpin! Bane: I'll kill you..just imagine the fire. Bane socks Kingpin right in the face. Blood came out of his nose but Kingpin brushed it off and gave Bane a glare. Bane: I'll be sure to torture your soul. Bane rushed at Kingpin but Kingpin noticed the Venom Tubes of Bane's. Using this to his advantage he took out his Obliterator Cane and swings it at the tubes severing them. Bane: W-wha- Bane was starting to feel immense pain Bane: Venom! Need more Venom! Kingpin rolls behind Bane and suplexes him. Leaving Bane suffering on the ground. Kingpin decided to shut Bane up and sprayed knockout gas with his pin. Now Bane was unconscious Kingpin: The sacrifices must be made. Kingpin points the Obliterator Cane at Bane's head while he was unconscious and fired a laser out of it vaporizing Bane's head. The Man Who Broke the Bat has now broken. K.O! Kingpin disposes of Bane's body and goes back inside the HQ Results Boomstick: What? The LARDASS won!?! Wiz: Yep. Oddly enough, Kingpin held the advantage in every category but intelligence, and even then they were pretty much equals. Boomstick: He's stronger, able to lift 10 tons while the most Bane can lift is 4. There's also the fact that Bane's venom tubes can be easily detached, which is done nearly EVERY SINGLE TIME HE FIGHTS BATMAN. Also, Kingpin fought Captain America to a goddamn STANDSTILL. Wiz: Also, Bane has no forms of ranged weaponry, while Kingpin carries the cane and the sleep gas. Boomstick: Bane had a fat chance of winning this battle. Wiz: The winner is the Kingpin. |-| Hellbeast1= Description Interlude Bane Kingpin DEATH BATTLE! Results Who will you be rooting for? Bane Kingpin Do you think this fanon battle should be made into a real Death Battle? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Batman vs Spiderman' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Hellbeast1